Pain & Pleasure
by AnimeBloodVixen
Summary: Harry Potter, boy wonder and He-Who-Lived turns 18 and gains his creature inheritance. Now he has to confront all the things he thought he knew and all the things he learns about while taking care of his new submissive and destroying the enemy. {HP/DM}
1. Disclaimer

I do NOT OWN harry potter nor will I ever. It's too much work to continually say that when it will never change, so this is the only disclaimer I will put.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Don't Take The Girl_

 _Take my money,_

 _Take my last name,_

 _Take me off the family tree,_

 _Take the very breath you gave me,_

 _Take the very heart from my chest,_

 _Please just grant me this request,_

 _Daddy please, don't take the girl..._

Outside the bedrooms of the Lord and Lordess of Malfoy Manor Draco Malfoy paced restlessly, his hands wringing in worry and his face creased with agonizing concern as his mother's screams rent through the air, her labor having been 8 hours long already. The Malfoy heir prayed to whatever god or even Merlin himself if he was listening that the baby born was a male.

Malfoy children were boys. Girls were killed before they were even cleaned, no matter how fair they looked. To have a girl was a great dishonor to the Malfoy line above else, even above being a pouf. All girls were murdered and hidden, the parents claiming a miscarriage before the gender was known.

 _God please, let it be a boy to be born..._ He prayed silently as he swept into the bedroom as soon as the new member of the family rent the air with a lusty scream.

Moving forward horror dawned on Draco's face as he saw the girl parts on the baby, still covered in blood and other liquids, grey eyes gazing up at him, bloody blonde tufts of hair sticking in every direction. He took the child from the doctor, clutching her to his chest, feeling a fierce protectiveness well up for his new baby sister. He whirled to face his parents, both their faces holding disgust as they looked at the tiny babe nestled tightly in the young heir's grip.

"Kill that thing Draco or give it to me to kill."

"Take my money, Take my last name, Take me off the family tree, Take the very breath you gave me, Take the very heart from my chest, please just grant me this request, Daddy please, don't take the girl." Draco pleaded desperately, arms tightening around this squaling infant, one tiny hand fisted in his robes, the other in her mouth.

"You want that disgrace?! Fine! Take it, but know this boy, you are no longer a Malfoy!" The Lord Malfoy hissed vehemently and swept from the room.

Draco gazed down at his new charge, his new sister, and his new...daughter with love as he hurried to his room to pack his things. Blaise and Madam Zabini would let him and his new daughter stay with them until he could get to hogwarts. He grabbed the birth certificate along the way and paused before signing his name above Carrier and Harry Potter's above father. Harry could protect his daughter if anything were to happen to Draco, he just knew it. As for her name, he immediately knew.

"Amortia Ambrosial Potter." He whispered as he wrote, the certificate vanishing with a pop to gringotts to be filed away.

But before he can go to Blaise's he'll have to visit potter, not only to tell him what happened and what he had done, but also that he had a daughter now too. Contrary to popular belief, Draco wasn't evil. He willingly signed Potter's name as the father, he wasn't going to keep them from seeing each other and if he knew Potter like he thought he did, he would fall in love with Amortia just like he did. Instantly.

With one last look around his room he pocketed his shrunken chests and apparated Amortia and himself to Private Drive outside of the feeble blood wards that Dumbledore placed around the small house. Resettling Amortia on hid right hip he walked up easily to the front door and knocked, listening to the sounds from inside. Soon enough the door was wrenched open by a grotesquely fat man who smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Absently he turned Amortia away from the smells to protect her new and tiny lungs.

"What do you want freak?" The man snapped rudely, his eyes flashing.

"To speak with Potter, muggle trash. Step aside." He hissed before carefully forcing his way inside and following Potter's magical signal upstairs and ignoring the fat oaf who was arguing, however when he started screeching, Draco whirled on him, grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"Cease your screeching vermin because so help me, if those unholy sounds injure my baby or make her cry I will rip out your vocal and shove them so far up your ass you'll be able to taste them for years before you can shit them out!" He hissed vehemently, clutching the sleeping babe to his chest, looking all the more like a nesting mother dragon.

The man spluttered in shocked indigence before whirling away, probably to call the cops but oh the fuck well. Draco snickered to himself before continuing up the stairs to Potter's room and to the bedroom door where he knocked firmly but quietly so as to not wake Amortia. The door opens to show an irritated Harry Potter, hair mussed with sleep and eyes dark with barely held agitation.

"What Malfoy?" He asked, glaring at the the blonde and Draco hides his smirk.

"Listen Potter I just thought I'd let you know that I signed you as the father and me as the Carrier on Amortia's birth certificate. I might not like you but I know if anything were to happen to me you would take care of her, so I want you to meet your new daughter. The moment I signed our names she was no longer Lucius's and Narcissa's daughter but, our genes and magical cores mixed to fill the empty place." Draco answered as he showed Potter their daughter, the sleepy blonde baby nestled amongst blankets and sucking on a tiny thumb.

"Wha- why did you do that Malfoy?" Potter asked incredulously.

"Because in the Malfoy family baby girls are killed. I couldn't let Lucius kill her, no matter the traditions. Did you know I actually had a twin sister who was older than me by 3 minutes. They snapped her neck. When Lucius started teaching me the traditions he showed me the sick fucking pictures he had taken of my birth and...and Daciano's death. Once I was old enough I had her named. She had no name on her gravestone Potter until I could name her. There's no way I would let them do that to my Amortia." Draco hissed with righteous fury, eyes flashing in the dark hallway with the promise of retribution.

"And my last name is no longer Malfoy. Lucius removed me from the family tree for daring to keep my Amortia. Her last name was never Potter. I signed her birth certificate. I named her. Her official name is Amortia Ambrosial Potter, from Draco No Name by Harry Potter." He adds quietly, strangely happy he can be himself now and not a puppet his ex father controlled.

"Well then Mal-Draco, may I hold our new daughter?"

Without a complaint he carefully placed Amortia in Potter's awaiting arms, smiling softly to himself at the image they made together. Amortia may have the Malfoy blonde hair and grey eyes but he can already tell she'll be a daddy's girl. It's amazingly horrifying to believe someone, especially their own father, would try to destroy something this pure. He didn't know exactly when his father fell off the deep end, but he knew Uncle Sev said that he was different in school, more mellow, less cruel. It worried Draco, it truly did.

"Where are you and Amortia staying Draco?" Potter asked quietly, not looking up from his new daughter's face.

Draco smiled softly at the fact that he already seemed taken with the small babe.

"I don't know really. I was going to go Blaise, but I don't want to take her with me incase I can't. I don't want her exposed to the outside elements anymore than she's already been. Maybe I can write Uncle Sev. Do you mind terribly I use your owl?" He asked softly, eyes trained on his babygirl who seemed to favor him in looks.

"No. Hedwig's in her cage. I suppose you can stay here until you get a response from Snape."

"Thank you Potter-um..may I call you Harry since you can't call me Malfoy anymore?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Actually though, we won't be staying here this summer. I'll be going to burrow, you and Amortia can come as well. Wait to write your note there so Hedwig can find us with the reply."

"Alright Harry. Just so you know, I never agreed with my father. I was a puppet for him to control. I don't feel the way about blood purity that he does and I don't hate the weasleys. That being said though, I won't hesitate to hex the lot of them if I feel Amortia or myself is threatened in any way."

"Understood Draco. You and Amortia can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. I assume since you officially adopted and labled yourself as the carrier and mother of Amortia that you'll be more protective?"

"Yes. I have already threatened your horrid uncle when he almost woke her from her sleep. Thank you for the bed Harry. I have not slept all night for fear that a girl would be born while I was sleeping."

"No problem Draco." Po-Harry mumbled sleepily as he turned the lights out and got comfortable on the bed.

Laying on the somewhat soft bed with Amortia snug in his arms, Draco couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring them.

~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~

Draco blinked open sleep heavy eyes at his sweet Am's cry for breakfast early the next morning, demanding a bottle of milk. He rubbed his face groggily, a bit hazed from being awoken so suddenly, but gathered Am up in his arms and conjured a baby bottle full of warm milk which he placed at her mouth. He got a strange feeling of happiness when she started to eat hungrily, guzzling the milk with happy deep breaths. Must be the carrier instincts.

"She's got quite an appetite. " Harry murmured as he leaned against the door opening, arms and legs crossed in a relaxed fashion.

"Mmhm. She was too tired last night to be hungry. Last night was the longest labor my mother went through. I was sure the baby wouldn't be strong enough to last through it truthfully. Not that I'm not happy she did. I'm ecstatic."

"I can see that Draco. You don't need to convince me. I saw how you never let Amortia out of your sight, even when I was holding her."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. Being the son of a death eater was hard. You were always accused or suspected of doing dark and evil things, such as wanting to harm or kill a child. He would never harm his Am though, never in a million years, not even if it saved his life. He would give his life for his sweet Amortia. He gave Harry a small smile for not thinking he was up to some dastardly plan or what nots.

"So what are the plans for today Harry? I only ask because I need some things for Am before we go to the Burrow and hopefully before Lucius closes my gringotts accounts so I can withdraw some money." Draco sighed as he gently set Am to his shoulder and patted her back before she burped.

"Mmhm. I suppose we could go shopping. But like you said, Gringotts would have to be first. So lets pack my things and shrink them so we can go straight to the burrow."

"Alright." Draco smiled.

After packing and shrinking Harry's things, the three aparate to gringotts to withdraw some money. Well in Draco's case to see if he even has access to his vault. Hopefully Lucius didn't take that away as well. Draco was drawn from his musings when the Malfoy goblin accountant Agrod and the Potter goblin accountant Griphook are suddenly infront of them, leading them to separate offices to get down to business.

"Mr. Malfoy I would like to let you know that while your father would like to disinherit you, he can not due to a new law. You are the only male heir born of Lucius and Narcissa, therefore you are forbidden from being disinherited. Not even your sister can be disinherited or removed."

"My...sister?..." Draco whispered hoarsely.

He had lived with the guilt that he lived and she died, that he lost her before he even had her for 16 fucking years.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. You...didn't know that your twin was being kept in the Malfoy dungeons did you?"

{Sorry its so short! I'll try to make the future chapters longer I swear!}


End file.
